1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a network controller communications device. In particular, the invention relates to a local area network (LAN) controller and communications device having a stored, programmable set of heuristics and instructions.
2. Description of Related Art
Most conventional security/monitoring systems are either wireless or hard-wired. Wireless systems rely on ultrasonic or radio frequency signals to provide control, monitoring and alarm functions. Hard-wired systems typically use dedicated wiring and components coupled to a system controller to provide system control, monitoring, alarm and display functions.
Both wireless and hard-wired systems have drawbacks. Wireless systems are more prone to false alarms. Hard-wired systems are more difficult (and hence expensive) to install. Further, most wireless and hard-wired controllers have only limited programming and display capabilities. Thus, new technology is needed to enhance home electronic control and monitoring systems.